


Hi

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 19. “Put the gun down.”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Hi

Y/N stifles a laugh as she watches Kenan yell, “Put the gun down.” A laugh actually leaves her at the next line, “This is a banana.” Pete says, in disbelief, staring at the fruit in his hands.

She smiles when arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back into the owner of the arms. “Hi.” She whispers.  
“Hi.” He whispers back, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Pete wrote this one, Che helped him a little with the ending.” Colin tells her.  
“Pete did a good job.”  
Colin nods, watching the rest of the sketch plays out. He presses another kiss to her cheek as the last sketch of the night begins. “I have to go for the end of the night, but I’ll come back as soon as the cameras stop rolling.” He promises her, moving so that they’re facing each other.  
“Don’t worry. Take your time coming back.”  
He ignores her words, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”


End file.
